


I won't let you fall

by sendmeademon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baseball player!Yamaguchi, Fluff and awkwardness, Ice-skater!Tsukki, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendmeademon/pseuds/sendmeademon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have recently started dating, and it's harder than it seemed, which makes Yamaguchi wonder about their relationship. Will a text and some cheesy lines be enough to fix that up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won't let you fall

Friendship is complicated. You have to meet a person and get interested in them enough so you want to see them again, and viceversa. Then, you have to share likes or some hobbie, or perhaps ideas that are alike, something that bonds the both of you. But that's not all! It takes lots of effort and time to build up the long-awaited confidence. It's made of tears and nights with no sleep to comfort your friend because they failed that really important exam; it's also made of bright smiles, happy memories you both share, like when they got their first puppy and you would play with it all day long. Friendship can be hanging out without having to say anything to understand each other, or talking so much your mouth runs so dry you need to drink to keep your excitement up.  
  
Romantic relationships aren't any simpler, in Tadashi's opinion. He had thought that asking Tsukki out would be the hardest thing he would have to endure in all his life, he had felt his cheeks burning hotter than hellfire, but his best friend had stared at him for a long time like he was _analyzing_ him, and he had said 'yes' without looking away. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought that Tsukki was being as impassive as ever, but the tips of his ears had been alight before he had hid them under his earphones.  
  
The thing is, having been friends since they were very young, they already have those memories, their lifes intertwined, the confidence. It isn't flashy or loud, but it has always been there, and Tadashi has been fine with it, happy just to be by his side and to monopolize the conversation when Tsukki doesn't feel like talking. Also, he has learnt how to recognize every facial expression of his, even if they are always light and brief, before he recovers his condescendent smirk, which he loves anyway. His friend has an special personality, he can't deny it, but he likes how straightforward he is, how brave, how independent. He had looked up to his best friend since he had known him, and that hasn't changed with the nature of their relationship.  
  
Being friends has been confortable and great, but now they are supposed to be _dating_ and Tadashi, being as self-conscious as he is, feels awfully anxious every time he sees Tsukki's face. Should he kiss him? Should he keep his distance until Tsukki feels like making a move on him? He really wants to hold his hand, large and pale and inviting, but what if he dislikes it and discovers he doesn't like Tadashi after all? What if he thinks he is being a bother? He wouldn't be able to stand it. He doesn't want to lose Tsukki, neither him, nor the relationship they have been strenghtening over years and years, but at the same time, as he notices his friend's long glares, he wishes he was strong enough to make things work. He can't handle this alone.  
  
Surprise is not a suitable word for how he feels when, on an ordinary Friday when he's been making himself busy studying and not thinking about it, or at least trying, his phone vibrates on the table. He has told everyone in his club that he would be preparing for his maths' test, so it's unexpected. He picks it up and unlocks it quickly, and his heart leaps when he notices the sender is Tsukki. _"Come to the ice-skating rink. I'll be waiting for you inside,"_ it says. Weird. He is aware, too, that he is occupied at the moment. Plus, does it really say inside? Has Tsukki gone bananas?  
  
They were eleven when Tsukki told him he wanted to be an ice-skater when he grew up. He had looked so confident and focused that Tadashi couldn't challenge him, not that he would have ever done it. He had been in all the practices he could, when he didn't have baseball practice, to see him trying, falling but standing up with a determined look on his face, to encourage him with all his might. Tadashi was sure his friend was trying harder than anyone else in the world to achieve his dream, nearer as he kept skating and training with his fellows.  
  
They were thirteen when Tsukki took part in his first competition. He had paired up with Kiyoko Shimizu, a beautiful girl with smooth skin and deep blue eyes which matched her indigo dress. She looked like an ice queen, but Tsukki was more handsome by far in his dark trousers embellished with lapis lazuli sparkles. He was also more nervous than her. He had meant to talk to him and wash Tsukki's fears away, but it was his turn before he could reach him. Tadashi would never forget the irked look in his eyes when Kiyoko fell while doing an angel, and how mortified Tsukki had been when he tripped over his feet trying a twizzle.  
  
They are fifteen now, and he still wouldn't allow Tadashi to go and see him while he practices. Instead of quitting his dream, Tsukki decided when he failed, he didn't want his friend to see him like that, disheartened and depressed and defeated. "I'll let you in when I'm perfect, and not sooner," he had said, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles turned white. But Tadashi suspects Tsukki's expectations will never be totally fullfilled. He is too demanding with himself. 

With that kind of story on his shoulders, Tadashi looks genuinely stunned at the message, but he obeys either way. Leaving his books and notebook all over the place, he looks for a jacket and puts on his gloves while he races downstairs. No one is home, but he sends a text to his mother, just in case she arrives earlier than him. He has too much nervous energy inside him to wait for the bus and stay seated until he gets there, so he races towards the ice-skating rink, his mind a loud mix of thoughts as he takes a step further.

No wonder he is out of breath when the automatic doors slide open and let him in, but he doesn't waste time in the hall and greets hastily the young secretary, Asami, who doesn't look surprised to see him. He gets into the changing room, noticing Tsukki's black sports bag in the corner, and finally, he pushes another door, and a puff of cold wind hits him in the face, along with a clear sight. His breath gets stuck in his throat.

 _Flying_ , that's what Tsukki is doing. His wings are invisible for most people, but Tadashi sees them, shining faintly but clear under the fluorescent lights, strong, prepared for everything. He lands confidently on his blades, and his legs don't shudder or shake as he goes on. His face is relaxed, even more than the times he listens to music, and it makes his eyes seem caring, more like mellow honey and less like hard tiger's eye. Watching him execute his programme is pure bliss, he remembers, and it's worth the race. Tsukki is not alone in the track, he can see Kiyoko there, and there is another guy, almost a blur, who floats more than he skates and jumps with a furrowed frown. He has the impression that he knows him, but he doesn't put much attention and he is too fast. Plus, he is being hipnotized by a blond angel.   
  
Tsukki is the most graceful being Tadashi has ever seen. He's so beautiful that, when he looks at him, he forgets all his worries. They are not as important as admiring his friend, boyfriend, whatever! He seats on the bench without ceasing to look at him, and he leans on the wall, opening his eyes wide when Tsukki crosses his feet and skates across the track. He is just about to see how he flies again when a slender body gets between Tadashi's fairytale and himself, smiling softly.   
  
"Hi, Yamaguchi. What a coincidence! Are you interested in ice-skating?"

"Good afternoon, Suga! I, hm, I wouldn't say I'm interested... But I'm not uninterested, either?" Tadashi wondered doubtfully, "I'm actually waiting for Tsukki to finish!"   
  
It is a coincidence, indeed. He didn't know Suga skated with Tsukki until now, but somehow, it fits him. He has this ethereal aura all ice-skaters carry around when they are not on the ice, even when he's sitting on the slipways, cheering for his boyfriend and the Karasuno baseball team's captain, Sawamura Daichi. 

It's not weird for them to show the true nature of their relationship, but it's not like they could hide it very well either. Where one is, the other will shortly follow, like they acknowledge that their place, their home, must include them both to be called such way. They mostly never argue in front of the team, and when they do, it's for the sake of other's well-being. At the same time, they look like they trust each other the most in the world, enough for Suga to tease him constantly, little, mischievous puns which make his captain smile like an embarrassed goof and fake irritation. The team is so used to them being flirty that it's just natural. Also, appreciating a happy relationship is better than the constant love-hate between Hinata and Kageyama, who are just beating around the bush.

Suga looks over his shoulder, his eyes a little wide and concerned, catching a glimpse of Tsukki landing quietly. "Tsukishima? So you are friends with him, but... I never saw you around here before?"

Tadashi feels a light shade of pink dusting across his cheeks. Well, it is a bit shameful that his own best friend had banned him from his passion, and a bit hard to explain, too. He opens his mouth and mumbles something, which is definitely not the truth, and then he closes it again quickly. As the silence goes on, it gets more and more uncomfortable. He tends to fill the gaps between conversations with light chit-chat, but his mind is blank. 

There it is, the awkwardness associated to some aspects of his best-friend-but-kinda-from-afar, which he had managed to forget just for some minutes. How could he have been so _naïve_? Just because he had sent a text to him doesn't mean he wants to share anything with him. After all, Tsukki hasn't looked towards his direction not even once, and he's been there for fifteen minutes already, enough so he would notice someone he was supposedly waiting for. But what if it's not a mistake and he hasn't really seen him? What if he is that unimportant to him, that unremarkable? What if Tsukki has texted him to tell him that in person? The worst scenarios filling his mind shut everyone out, and suddenly, the air feels thin and icy cold.

"Yamaguchi, hey! You okay? Yamaguchi?"

Someone is shaking him by the shoulder, and he lifts his head to look directly into Daichi's eyes, dark and a little worried. That makes him snap out of his self-destructive spiral, and pay attention to his surroundings. Practice must have ended. It's late. "Yes! Sure! Sorry, captain, I was spacing out a bit," he blurts out, smiling. It is wary, but his smiles don't tend to be convincing every single time. Thanks to his luck, Daichi seems pleased enough to shrug and scold him just a little about not going to practice, and to kneel before Suga in a separate bench. Now, Tadashi is free to panick alone.

He doesn't consider himself a voyeur. He doesn't like to pop a couple's personal bubble, but Suga and Daichi are so immersed each other that they don't notice his stare. Deep, ugly voices inside in his mind force him to keep looking, to keep craving for what he won't have, never. And he does. He sees how the kneeled man unlishes Suga's ice skates and rests his head on his lap when he is done. He sees how his captain laughs cheerfully as his face is cupped by the ash-haired boy, who leans down to pepper with soft, sweet kisses his temples, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his lips. They ooze so much love it physically  _hurts_. He's never been like that with Tsukki, and anyway, it doesn't feel right for him to do so. 

Are they wrong? No, Tsukki couldn't be wrong in his eyes after how he has just seen him, like an angel of vengeance. Tadashi swears that he can see a flaming path where his blades are slipping over, both beautiful and scary. Tsukki is so god-like, with his cold personality, his heavenly features and his down-to-earth reasoning. It's him who must be wrong, then. Yes, he must be. The voice is stronger, and louder, and convincing. He feels like crying and hyperventilating, but not there, not in front of Tsukki, so he just shivers silently, waiting, accepting the reproaches from the voices. 

Suga shoots him an alarmed look and murmurs something into Daichi's ear, and they are suddenly standing up and offering him reassuring smiles. Is he being pitied? Yes. Does he mind? Not really. He could take some kindness now. For some reason, they are looking at the door intently. 

After just a second, he knows why, when he hears a "Yeah! I reached fifty wins first, dumbass," Kageyama claims proudly, his hand the only thing visible from his angle of vision. He's panting like crazy when he gets in the track and greets his senpai.

Hinata is puffing on his neck desperately, leaning his forehead on the taller's back to recover, "You made a headstart, no fair! It doesn't count, Kageyama!" 

They are almost clinging to each other, and they are totally absent-minded about it. That's just how the oddball duo is. Another kind of relationship he doesn't identify with. They are touchy-feely and immature and they have been arguing since the moment they met and opened their mouths. Honestly, they are stupid. If they just had the courage they need, they would be truly happy. Okay, he could identify with that, but still, it was much more difficult with Tsukki. Much more complicated.

"Yo, Yamaguchi, wanna come with us? We're having dinner with the rest of the team, it will be fun!" 

His red-headed teammate keeps bouncing around and he wipes a little sweat from his neck. Kageyama follows his movements with hungry eyes and bites his lip, flushing. Could they be more obvious? He gets why Tsukki comes so rarely to watch baseball practice. He doesn't like them. Right now, neither does Tadashi, but perhaps they are just what he needs. Hinata and Kageyama make a fuss over everything, and he wants to be distracted from his unpleasant thoughts.

Tadashi's smile is still unstable, his voice shaky when, "Fine, I'll--"

"No."

It is just one word, but its strength is almost visible, written in the air. That's something just Tsukki can do, making each letter count, summarize to the limit. He's already taller than everyone, but right now he is looking down at them from the privileged position granted by his ice skates, silver and black. Tadashi gulps, looking up. He feels small, tiny beside him. It's not an unknown sensation.

"Oh, yeah, right! I have some bussiness with Tsukki, but you go, it's okay," he smiles again, avoiding Tsukki's eyes.

He's being more convincing this time, though biting his inner cheeks and gripping the bench where they can't see. Hinata pouts and tries to persuade him with stories about what he has missed in practice, but Tadashi shakes his head respectfully, chuckling softly. It's Daichi who has to grab Hinata's shoulders and tell him the others are hungry too, and waiting for them. Tadashi is surprisingly thankful, however, he doesn't like how Suga's eyes shine with understanding glimmer, and how he whispers some words in his ear before turning around. He feels exposed, and he is glad when they leave, bringing along their noise and their liveliness.

The track is silent, with Kiyoko as the only one practicing. She, too, skates towards the exit, classy as a queen bee. She reminds him of a snowflake drawn by the wind, and she has grown to be a beauty. Tadashi wouldn't have minded if Tsukki and her didn't exchange a knowing glance, Kiyoko's unwavering, while Tsukki's ironical and resigned. She walks with his ice skates on to the changing room, and Tadashi wonders how can she look so elegant when she should walk like a duck in those. That's a safe thing to think about. The most obvious is overwhelming and frightful. _Did he call me to tell me this?_

"I'm glad you came," Tsukki says, rather plainly, staring at him.

Tsukki is a giant with his ice skates on, and he doesn't attempt to remove them. He is carrying another pair, which he tosses aside carefully. He lets himself fall to the floor and shifts to claim the space between Tadashi's thighs. His eyes and Tadashi's are almost on the same level, and it's difficult to hold that golden, intense gaze, so he chews on his lips, fidgety. He doesn't know what to say when Tsukishima leans in and cups his face to lick the blood off his lower lip, forcing Tadashi to stop biting it in shock.

"Tsukki, what are you--?" is the only thing he manages to say, shutting his eyes quickly.

He'd want to say something, anything, because he is _damn_ confused about how the other is gently pressing slow, lazy kisses on his cheeks, caressing the sides of his neck and his nape. "I told you to call me by my first name. I'm your boyfriend now," Tsukki assures like it's no big deal, though he can see his ears burning and how he starts kissing his neck so he won't look at him in the eyes.

 _Am I dreaming?_ Tadashi can't tell reality and fantasy apart. This is the most weird dream he's ever had, then. This attitude doesn't suit Tsukki, or, well,  _Kei,_ very much, but he wouldn't say the way he's hugging him by his waist, warm and tight, is completely uncomfortable. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, and they move at tortoise speed towards his blond, short hair, but he freezes when he hears, muttered but clear as sun light, "I like you."

No. That's _so_ not right. Tsukki wouldn't say that, he didn't even say it when Tadashi had confessed to him! So why now? And what's with that weird assault thing he's doing, without an explaination? Tadashi would be glad if Tsukki wanted him so much he couldn't wait to kiss him, but it's not like that. He has known his friend long enough to know Tsukishima is not so impulsive. A fearful chance crosses his mind and he blurts out, "Are you cheating on me?" 

Tsukishima's body goes still immediately, and he backs out to raise an eyebrow and peer at him. Then, cautiosly and perhaps a little angry, he asks, "Why the heck would you think that?"

That's the Tsukki he understands. By his corporal language, Tadashi can tell he is feeling annoyed and trying hard not to let it show. Annoyed because he doubts of him or because he has discovered his secret affair, he is not sure. Why did he have to say that? He doesn't know how to respond safely. 

"Huh, I--! You suddenly asked me to come, and it must be important because, you know! You haven't let me see you practising for, two years or so? And then I saw you looking at Kiyoko weird, or perhaps not, I don't  _know_ ," he stutters, getting more and more nervous as he voices his stupid thoughts and insecurities. Tears are coming out, and Tadashi squirms to wipe them off. He's so pathetic.

"No." Beyond his expectations, Tsukishima's body relaxes and annoyance leaves his expression. Instead of pressing his lips, his typical smirk parts his face. His hand snakes up and brushes Tadashi's bangs away, along with some salty tears. "God, you're such a crybaby. I'll explain when you stop weeping. Have a tissue."

His light voice, scolding him his way, telling him to stop crying, is something he's very familiar with. It soothes Tadashi's mind, sensing his smooth fingertips on his hair, bringing him to the real world. He has to blow his nose and wait a few minutes until he's completely recovered and looks down at Tsukishima, expectant.

The boy frowns and gazes over Tadashi's shoulder intently, like he is checking the changing room or trying to tear down the wall. As long as Tadashi knows, Tsukki can't see through consistent matter. He shows an unusual nervousness as he shifts his weight on his knees, and puts both hands beside Tadashi's thights on the bench. "I asked Suga and Kiyoko."

Tadashi tilts his head, not less confused than a minute ago, "What about?"

"How to make you feel more comfortable," Tsukki says, in a way he thinks he should have known sooner. 

Now it's Tadashi's turn to frown. He's comfortable around him, they are best friends, after all! Well... Not so much since they started to go out, he guesses. Like he is watching a movie, he sees himself refusing to go eating ice-cream because it is too embarrasing, answering Tsukki's texts a little more stiffly, avoiding to hold hands with him even though it's something he really wants, looking down so he won't be able to kiss him. How could he not notice that? He's been too focused on not screwing anything up, and yet he has done it. He feels horrible.

"You seemed so tense, I felt I was forcing you. It was strange, because it was you who confessed, so I was confused. And I asked them," Tsukki continues, straightforward and far too sincere. He would deny it if Tadashi told him, but he's blushing a little, "And they told me I had to make my feelings clear, since I didn't say a thing when you... Y'know, told me. I suppose it didn't work either."

If Tadashi hadn't been him, Tsukishima would have looked cross and indifferent in his eyes. But he sees it, underneath his mask, how hurt and desperate he feels, because nothing is working out fine. And finally, it hits him, and he understands. They are trying things too hard. Suga's word comes to his mind and clears the way, making the voices back up a little. " _Be yourself_ ," he'd say. Yes. He can do that. For Tsukki, he can do that and much more. "So... Are you perfect yet?"

"What?" Tsukishima squints his eyes, caught by surprise.

It takes some courage to keep going, and he gulps before smiling warily, "You told me you'd let me in when you were perfect at ice-skating, so you must be by now?"

"Oh," he lets out, and it sounds so much like 'you are stupid' with his sarcastic eyes looking into his and his mouth a little twisted upwards. He puts a hand slowly on Tadashi's hip bone and draws circles with his thumb around it, while he tilts his chin up, "Who knows. You saw me, do you think I am?"

Blinking as fast as his thoughts, Tadashi's cheeks turn undeniably red. Tsukki is such a tease with everyone, even with him, but he can't really complain, because at least this one joke is not bitchy. He feels the playful question hides something else, more deep and decisive. He finds himself thinking too much again, and he repeats himself that he shouldn't. _I have to be myself and it'll be fine,_ he stubbornly remembers, _probably._ Okay, so maybe old habits die hard.

"Yes," he whispers, nodding vigorously, his dark green eyes shining. He ruffles a hand through Tsukishima's hair and leaves it to rest on his nape. He feels the impulse to pull him in, but there's no need, because Tsukki does that on his own, their lips separated by inches, "I think so. You looked very cool, no kidding!"

Feeling Tsukki chuckling against his mouth is probably the best sensation in the world. His chest vibrates, bubbling up with laughter, and Tadashi's right hand, trapped between their bodies, slides up to caress his slender collarbone. His tongue is hot when it presses against Tadashi's lower lip, and it gets just hotter when it tangles around his and leaves him breathless effortlessly. His legs move on his own and circle Tsukishima's waist, bringing him closer, and breath gets stuck in his throat when Tsukki's hand, cold as snow, plays with the hem of his t-shirt. The blond checks on his reaction and hums intently, like he is saying he'll have to deal with it. 

Finally, they have to move away to recover the lost air. It's a bit awkward for Tadashi, but not at all uncomfortable, how Tsukki is tracing forms between his freckles with his lips, linking them however he finds appropiate. It's something he can grow used to. "Your freckles are like constellations," Tsukishima says, lazily, stroking them with his free hand, "and it's fitting, because you are my whole universe."

Perhaps he should have been swooned over such a romantic confession. He really doesn't know. But, for the first time, Tadashi acts by impulse and giggles without any guilt in his heart. _H_ _as Tsukki said that?_ He can't stop laughing, not even when Tsukishima glares at him menacingly, "That was so-- aww, it was so lame!"

"Shut up," he warns, blushed as a traffic light, narrowing his eyes and drawing down a hand, fingers stuck under Tadashi's t-shirt, to rest on the waistband of his trousers.

Tadashi is bad at holding his laughter, and he is assaulted by sudden chuckling once in a while, but he values his life, and Tsukki takes his pride very seriously, so he forcefully tries to keep a straight face. He fails. His smile is now truthful and happy, "Sorry, Tsukki! I mean, well, Kei?"

It's weird to call him by his first name, and embarrasing too, but it feels very natural. He has been hearing 'Kei, Tadashi, dinner's ready' or 'Kei, go help Tadashi spread his futon' more times than he can count. Tadashi, more than shy, feels proud that Tsukki has a similar level of affection towards him and his family. He feels important.

"Don't force yourself, _Tadashi_ ," Tsukishima shakes his head, bitter and salty, still flushed.

Tsukishima backs up definitely to sit on his legs, Tadashi feels a lot colder without his body heat, and a little bit more lonely, "No! It's fine. It's just, I have to get used to it! I like it, Kei," he trips over his words, reaching out to grab his hand and squeeze it.

His attempts of reassuring are fumbly. He's such a wimp. But he has said it, and that, maybe, makes him feel a teensy bit better. It's an achievement. He can't hear those ugly voices anymore, not when Tsukishima shifts a little and stands up on his feet, holding a pair of forgotten ice skates. He kneels before him and makes Tadashi barefoot, helping him to put them on. When he looks up, he has to confront Tadashi shooting him a suspicious look, "But you know I can't skate."

"You'll have to learn," Tsukishima grins condescendingly, shaking his head like he can't believe how dumb his boyfriend is. _Boyfriend._ Tadashi savours the word, letting it roll on his tongue, and he can't relax, without being able to forget about the fact that it is late and he doesn't have gloves and he'll surely trip and Tsukki will laugh at him. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and peck his lips, getting up and dragging Tadashi along, who trembles on his ice skates like a newborn fawn. "I want to share this with you."

In order to hide his shame and his blushing face, Tadashi smiles playfully and draws his hands to his mouth to hold a giggle, "You're being lame again."

"One more word and I'll let you fall," Tsukki warns him again, narrowing his eyes as they walk towards the ice track, very slowly and close. Tadashi is gripping his hand strongly, and it has to be painful for sure, but he doesn't complain, and he smiles sheepishly at the thought that he's doing that because he wants to be calming.

Unfortunately for Tsukishima, Tadashi sees what he's trying to say like it was written in the air, 'I wouldn't harm you, I'll always protect you,' like he has always been doing. It is true he didn't fight those kids so long ago, that's not Tsukki's style. His way to do things is better. He compels Tadashi to be braver, to be stronger, by hook or by crook, and he's very thankful. "No, you wouldn't," Tadashi remarks, pushing his luck more than ever. He doesn't say no to Tsukki, but right now, he has to contradict him. 

As Tsukishima opens the door and puts both his feet on the ice track, keeping his cool and in a perfect balance, he lets out a snicker. He looks like a kid who has done something bad, a child proud of his mischief. He reaches out his free hand, and Tadashi holds on both, uncertain. "No, I wouldn't," he agrees, nodding just once, skating backwards just a little, so Tadashi's ice skates bump against the entry of the ice track. If he doesn't get in, he'll trip, so he rises a leg and checks tentatively. 

Nothing happens. It's slippery, but Tsukki's got his back. He takes the final step and puts the other on the ice, and Tsukishima's smile changes. He seems happy and eager, so Tadashi makes a little movement forward. He slides faster than intented, but it's not a problem. Tsukishima moves his hands, from his own to his waist, and stops him with a single change in the position of his skates. Tadashi looks up at his current support, thankful, when he is sure he won't fall if he moves. Tsukishima's gaze is fixed on him. 

"Why are you scared?" He asks, and Tadashi can tell apart Tsukishima's tone, snarky, from his honest intentions, "I won't let you fall."

This time, Tadashi doesn't have problems to figure out his true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel very comfortable writing about Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, because I feel I don't really get their dynamics, and I feel I don't portray them well enough. Plus, dialogues are not my forte, I think.
> 
> But this AU idea I came out with was too cute and it was NECESSARY to write it! I can totally see Tsukishima ice-skating. So graceful and handsome, aaah. Just like Kiyoko, and Suga. Oikawa, Kenma and perhaps Akaashi are there too. Can you imagine Oikawa skating? I'm dying. Also, I got to write cuddly DaiSuga, which is great. I didn't like that the rest would still play volleyball, so instead they play baseball. It's a small, dumb change, I know.
> 
> Thanks for reading, your kudos, bookmarks and comments are more than welcomed!


End file.
